


under the kitchen lights

by brunettereader



Series: brunettereader drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House Hunting, M/M, did you all know kosmo isn't a character tag, i guess?, it's not going well, that's not RIGHT, they are renovating a house together, they should have youtubed this before they started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: They’d planned to finish renovating the kitchen during the long weekend, but if the first day was anything to go by, it wasn’t going to happen.First, they had gotten two cabinets installed before they realized that the rest weren’t going to fit. A phone call to Hunk and a YouTube video later, they’d discovered that they had to start with the corner, which meant they had to take those cabinets down and start over. They took the cabinets off the wall and swore that would be their only setback for the day.Ha. Riiiiiight.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: brunettereader drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	under the kitchen lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wertdifferenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/gifts).



> I'm going to be posting all my instagram drabbles at some point. This one was published in January for my friend's birthday. Happy birthday, Lu! 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Dance to This" by Troye Sivan + Ariana Grande.

“Up, Keith, _up up up_ , oh _shit_ , that was my _hand_.”

“Well, what was your hand doing there!?” 

“I said to go _up_ , not _back_!” Lance griped, shaking the hand that had evidently gotten smashed. Keith was forced to hold the cabinet up by himself while Lance acted like a big baby.

“Well, it has to go _back_ eventually so that we can screw it to the fucking wall,” Keith replied while Lance readjusted. They moved as a unit this time, successfully managing to get the cabinet onto the cleat.

It’d been like this _all. day. long_. They’d planned to finish renovating the kitchen during the long weekend, but if the first day was anything to go by, it wasn’t going to happen. 

First, they had gotten two cabinets installed before they realized that the rest weren’t going to fit. A phone call to Hunk and a YouTube video later, they’d discovered that they had to start with the _corner_ , which meant they had to take those cabinets down and start over. They took the cabinets off the wall and swore that would be their only setback for the day.

 _Ha. Riiiiiight_.

After that, they’d run out of screws three cabinets in, and Keith had to make a run to the hardware store for more where he got held up for _an hour_ talking to Coran, who was now the zany store owner. Then he’d gotten back to find Lance sweeping up the broken shards of their panes of glass for the front of the cabinets that Kosmo had broken running through the kitchen, which meant they’d have to order more. And now, here they were, trying to break Lance’s hand.

Who knew that remodeling a house was _so damn hard_? 

“‘ _Let’s buy a house_ ,’ we said,” Keith complained as he reached for the drill to hand it to Lance. “‘ _It’ll be fun_ ,’ we said. ‘ _We saved the universe, how hard could renovating a house be?_ ’”

Lance snorted from his spot atop their counter as he started drilling in the first screw. “You know it’s bad when you’re using memes.”

Despite his frustration, Keith laughed too. He didn’t think it would be this much work when he’d whispered to Lance in the dark one night that he wanted a home that they’d made with their own hands. He kept telling himself it would be good when it was done. It would be warm and homey and full of love and _theirs_.

But _damn_ , was he ready to be at that finished part.

“Okay, got the screws in up here,” Lance said. “Coming down.”

Keith held out a hand for Lance to gracefully jump down to the floor. When he’d landed, Lance leaned over and gave Keith a quick peck on the cheek.

“Sorry for yelling,” Lance said.

“It’s okay. Is your hand alright?” Keith asked, reaching out for Lance’s other hand. He placed it in Keith’s, and Keith looked it over carefully.

“It’s fine, Mullet,” Lance replied. “Let’s just finish these cabinets. I’m ready to be done for the day.”

Keith nodded and took the drill from Lance. He stooped below the cabinet and looked for their pencil marks that they’d made to mark the studs. When he found them, he leaned in to drill in the last of the screws.

He’d started on the last one when he felt Lance drape himself on Keith’s back. He placed a sweet kiss on the nape of Keith’s neck as he started up the drill.

“I’m thinking pizza for dinner,” Lance said. “Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” he replied as he stood up.

Lance kept his arms around him as they surveyed their work. Despite the frustrations of the day, he couldn’t help but smile. 

The cabinets were all up. Sure, the glass was missing and they had to take down the cleats, but Keith could _see_ it.

He could see them cooking dinners together.

Passing a cup of coffee across the island on sleepy mornings.

Dancing in the kitchen light at 2 am.

Making cookies with dough-covered hands, maybe even covering a kid's nose with flour, _their_ kid.

They’d done this, and they’d done it _together_ . Just like they’d bought this house and built a life _together_.

Just like they would continue to do. Because that was the promise they made to each other.

Suddenly, the problems of the day didn’t matter anymore.

“It looks great,” Lance whispered into his ear. "Looks like ours."

Keith hummed in agreement. 

Yes. It was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more writing from me, check out my Instagram, [@brunette_reader20](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/)! 
> 
> You can find all of my online profiles [here](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/)! Stop by and say hi!


End file.
